The Pie
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: The title says it. Dean's back from a hunt. Sam decided to get creative in Dean's absence. Will Dean like the pie? Set during Season 8. Bunker!Fic.


**A/N: Okay, so I know "The Little Winchesters" is still in progress. But I've been reading a lot of fics lately about Dean and Pie. Especially on March 14. I wanted to get one up, but couldn't find the time. And now well, this fluffy little plot bunny won't stop roaming around in my head. It's banging against my skull wanting to be let out. **

**I know the title is corny. It just seemed to fit. **

**So here it is. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean's mood lifted a little seeing the familiar off road that lead to the bunker or the "Batcave" as he'd come to name it. But not by much. They were still awaiting Kevin's call on the second trial, but so far...nada.

Dean parked the Impala near the entrance, still grumbling to himself.

"The fucking mermaid..." he muttered. Dean was drenched head to toe. He had to make a quick getaway as he had heard police sirens. And the only place miles from where he was, was the bunker.

_Who knew killing a mermaid was going to be tough? Especially when she grabbed you by the damn jacket and dragged you into the water. That sonuvabitch. _

Dean took a calming breath before he unlocked the door to the bunker. He didn't need to drop the bad mood on his little brother too.

"Sam! I'm back." He yelled, making his way towards the library, knowing his brother would be there. Only, he wasn't. Dean's senses went on high alert.

"Sam? You here?"

There was a clanging sound, like a utensil being dropped and then came Sam's voice.

"Yeah. In the kitchen dude."

_Sam...Kitchen...something was wrong here. _

"Kitchen? Sam, you alright?" asked Dean.

He saw Sam come out of the kitchen, covered in flour and what looked like unbaked dough. Sam was wheeling out a food trolley on which lay a covered up plate.

"How's the hunt?" asked Sam.

Momentarily distracted from the odd sight before him, Dean replied "Great. Just great. Next time, you're hunting the mermaids."

Sam smirked at Dean "You want to get changed?"

"Yeah. Be right down. And you have explaining to do little brother. I hope the kitchen isn't blown to pieces or I swear you'll be the one fixing it."

A few minutes later Dean walked down to the most delicious smell. A smell he hadn't had the chance to savor in a long time. He greedily walked towards the aroma.

On reaching the library, where lay the dining table, he saw Sam lifting the lid to the most delicious pie he had ever seen. Sam had made pie. _A freaking pie._

"Sam?"

"Dean. Hey. Um...Well, let me know how it is...I mean, I promise to clean up the mess I made in the kitchen. I'm not some culinary chef like you are. Just thought you'd like something different for a change." Said Sam, clearly nervous.

"Hey, don't doubt my masterful cooking." Threatened Dean.

Dean walked over to the table and sat down, slowly pulling the pie towards him. He took in a deep breath, smiling in pleasure as the deliciousness filled his senses. Sam tried hard not to laugh at his brother's face. He had a feeling that Dean's heaven would constitute a lot of pie.

Dean picked up the spoon and took a small bite.

_Holy crap. A blueberry pie. My favourite. This is freaking awesome. Damn it Sam. _

"Dude, this is...awesome. How...?"

"If you see the mess in the kitchen, I think you'll find your question answered, not that I want you to see it." Added Sam as a side thought. He was glad Dean liked the pie.

"I freaking love you right now."

Sam put on a mock horrified expression. "Don't tell me you're going to kiss me. I'll puke."

"Shut up, bitch."

Sam laughed. He had never seen his brother this happy over a pie. "Just eat your pie, Jerk."

**END.**

* * *

**There. Hope you all like it. I'm working on the prompts guys...give me some time. :)**

**Please leave reviews! :D **

**Anyone looking for "Dean and Pie" fics...Here are some I recommend. **

"**Best laid Plans" by smalld1171 **

"**Anything you can do (I can do better)" by Rainbowbetty. (She is listed in my favourite authors) **


End file.
